When a Nazi and A Commie Meet
by awesomeprussian1947
Summary: It's been over thirty years since the Wall of Berlin fell, and yet Gilbert still hasn't completely been restored to his "awesome" self. When he runs into Russia, the man of his nightmares (And strangely, his dreams?), he panics and runs. But instead of wanting to stay away, Gilbert finds himself unable to leave the Russian alone, no matter how much fear and misery it causes him.
1. Chapter 1

**When a Commie and a Nazi Meet... **

**Ch.1**

Hiiiiii This is my first story~! Hetalia, RusPrus, Rated M to be safe in case something possibly happens in the future -U- So yeah, if you no like-y lemon, gore, blood, traumas, or the storyline that Russia went insane during the cold War/Wall of Berlin period, please GTFO. And if you're here for all that, Pleasepleasepleaseplease review and tell me what you think of my writing, and if you think I should continue the story, if you want to recommend something, ect. I don't mind if you point out something, I want to improve! Danke and please enjoy!

*Disclaimer* Haha you funny bastards. No, Hetalia belongs to that guys who's name I can never pronounce properly, so we'll just say Himaruya-Senpai cuz that's all I can remember of his name. If I owned Hetalia, there would be more BL and RusPrus moments~

*Gilbert's POV*-

Just another ordinary, unawesome, _boring as hell_ day. That idiot America was droning on about some invention to save the people which he would probably never use.

Again.

So all in all, everything is fine, thanks for asking. The sun _isn't_ up, the birds are still fucking _sleeping_, and all the countries _still _have the energy to scream at each other. That weirdo Greek guy is so lucky, being able to sleep through the whole meeting like that. To make matters worse, the meeting is being held in Russia.

Worst.

Fucking.

Unawesome.

Country.

Ever.

I swear, that guy is the most unawesome thing to step on this earth. The things that he did to me while he had me captive...

I'd rather not remember them.

So anyways, here I am, trying to slip out unnoticed, when I suddenly walk right into someone. I fell on my bottom and rubbed my head, damn that hurt! "What the fucking hell w-"I stop mid-word as I see who I had bumped into. That Russian that I was just telling you about? The one who did all those unpleasant things? Yeah, well, he's kinda standing on front of me now. He's just staring at me with a confused expression, as if he didn't know that I was there.

Well, what do you expect after not seeing someone for nearly thirty years?

I stumbled to get up, my eyes wide in shock and a twinge of fear (Just a twinge!), and I ran into the deserted hallways, ignoring his calls to slow down behind me. Running as fast as awesomely possible (pretty damn fast), I finally spotted the door and made a mad dash for it. Well, wasn't I an idiot. Of course, it's still Russia, and it's still the middle of winter. And the reason that we're staying here is still the same: that damned snowstorm has been waging for almost two days now, snowing us in until it stopped. I instantly slammed the door shut once again, and ran back in direction in which I had come from, into a warm chest and a large pair of arms. They wrapped around me tightly, obviously not planning on letting me go anytime soon. I struggled and cursed, demanding to know who this person was. Not just anyone can go ahead touching someone as awesome as me! When I pulled back enough to see the face of my captor, my eyes widened. So yeah, first I run into him, then I'm being hugged by a crying him... Not fun.

It kind of scared me at how many tears were running down his face at once, as if a waterfall was running down his face. I didn't really know what to do. I mean, how on earth do you comfort someone that held you captive for roughly thirty years, did unthinkable things to you during those thirty years, and now is hugging you and crying for no reason?

Yeah, thought so.

I didn't really know what to do. He had buried his face into my shoulder and started bawling his eyes out, though I'm glad that he did it silently. His shoulders were shaking violently, and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. You have no idea how happy I was that we were alone. My hand awkwardly patted his back, trying to indicate that I needed air. He sniffed and pulled his face back, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He sniffed, and met my gaze.

The world just stopped for a moment.

Have you ever heard someone say that some things can't be expressed with words?

Yeah, well, I guess this is what they mean.

His gaze was so sincerely sorry, begging for forgiveness. I wanted to look away from the burning stare, almost ravaging my soul for the tiniest shred of forgiveness, but I didn't. I held the intense gaze, my arm dropping to my side. Such a pretty shade of purple. It's hard to believe that those very eyes stared coldly at me while their owner watched me suffer, while he _made_ me suffer. Now all they want is acceptance, forgiveness... Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance-like state and broke free of his grasp, running away. I didn't really know where I was going, nor did I care. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from those watchful violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**When a Commie and a Nazi Meet... Ch. 2**

Second chapter! Warnings were in the first chapter, so if you're reading this and you don't like that stuff, kindly screw off.

Disclaimer: Nopenopenopenope not mine I own nothing except for a poster of Prussia and this story. Hetalia does not belong to me.

-*Ivan's POV*-

Have you ever been so bored, yet anxious at the same time, and not been able to express it? Probably not. Well, in case you were wondering, yes, that is my situation. This will be the first meeting in Russia in which Prussia was supposed to attend, and I still haven't seen him. We were snowed in, for two days, and I still haven't even caught a glimpse of him. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back in my seat. America was talking about another one of his country's odd inventions again, and I couldn't care less.

It would have been better if he just became one with mother Russia, da?

I got up silently, planning to go and "talk to my boss for the rest of the meeting", but suddenly, someone bumped into me. "What the fucking hell w-"His eyes widened when he saw me, and I stared down to meet crimson orbs that were wide in surprise and fear. I felt a wave of emotions crash into me, causing my breath to catch in my throat. Before I could even open my mouth, he had gotten up and pushed past me, running down the hall.

Away from me.

I didn't even think about my next move. I ran straight towards him, knowing the place far better than him. "Prussia! Please, just wait! I will only talk to you, I will not hurt you!" He didn't stop, obviously ignoring my calls. I slowed down when I saw that I had cornered him. Well, not exactly. He was in between me and the front door. I guess he must've been desperate to escape from me because he opened the door while the storm was still on dead blast.

Silly rabbit. It's cold outside.

He instantly shut the door, and my heart broke in two when he turned back around. He looked so panicked, so scared, like he truly thought that I would hurt him at the first try. My heart throbbed painfully as I remembered a time about fifteen years before the Berlin Wall fell.

"_Prussia, you are mine now. Do you understand? Mine."_

"_Ow! Russia cut it out you commie basta- OW!" _

"_What have I told you about that type of language?"_

"_I-I'm sorry, just don't... Please, in case you didn't know, that pipe really fuckin hu-"_

_WHACK!_

"_AH! Okay, I'll stop! Sorry!"_

"_Nyet, you will not. Tomorrow will be the same. You are not sorry. You do not regret anything. How about I teach you a lesson? How would you like to become one with mother Russia?"_

"_W-what?! No! Get the fuck away from me! Don't fucking touch me, o-or I'll-"_

"_You'll what?"_

"_Hey, why are you so close? Please, don't!"_

_"Why not?"  
_

_"Stop it, commie bastard!"_

_"And what if I don't want to? Silly rabbit, don't you know that I have full control over you?"_

"_Sh-shut up!"_

_SLAM!_

"_You will listen, or this will be the most painful experience of your life, da?"_

"_J-ja..."_

"_Now then, lay down on your back..."_

The rest of that night was a blur to me, filled with pain filled screams, not pleasured at all. Gilbert had been crying and bleeding that night, emphasizing that it was his first time being taken, and I had regretted it so much in the morning. I remembered being angry, and fire, but not much other than that. My heart felt like it was crumbling like a glacier in hot climate, falling into the sea below, never to be saved again. I ran forward and scooped up the Prussian in his arms, holding him tight and murmuring apologies. The other swore and writhed in my arms until he leaned back enough to see who he was being held by, and once again that wretched look of fear clouded his eyes. I couldn't take it, so I buried my face into his shoulder, sobbing silently. It felt so good to hold him, to be able to tell him how sorry I was, even if he could barely understand it. I tensed a bit when his hand made contact with my back, thinking that he was going to hit me, but calmed down when I realized that he needed air. I pulled back, my gaze lowered, and sniffed twice before looking up at him silently. I could only hope that my eyes could convey the sincere message, that I regretted it, and partially couldn't have been able to stop myself because of how power hungry I was.

That I loved him.

Actually, I'd known for a while now that I loved Gilbert, and not as "East Germany", or "Prussia", but as Gilbert and I don't care if he can't ever return my feelings, I still want him to know. I searched his eyes for forgiveness, finding only shock, and guilt. Why guilt? Before I could say anything though, he jumped out of my arms and ran back down the hall at full speed, leaving me seated on the floor with a broken heart and a saddened expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**When a Nazi and a Commie Meet... Ch. 3**

OH. MY. GOD. OHMYGODOHMEINGOTTTTTT U I am just so happy right now, I'm crying... Okay that's over. But seriously! I never thought this would get any attention at all! Thanks! Anything at all makes meh feel aweshum as Prussia~ But please review? I hear they substitute for coffee, and I'm moving so my mum packed all the coffee... Even just a random word, so I know these are humans~ ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I dun own it. All belongs to someone else. I only own this story, and my awesome poster...

-*Gilbert's pov*-

I ended up in the room that I was staying in, panting and trembling. Pfft, it's just cold, 'course I am not (read without the "not" for a more honest confession) scared! I mean... Yeah, never mind...

I was actually really surprised when I found out that the other hadn't followed me. I really expected him to tear down my door and make me "become one" with him. Just the thought makes me shudder. I sat down on the bed and hugged my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth in a futile attempt to calm down. Why had he done that? Why did he look so sorry? Why was he crying? Why did he follow me? All these question swirled around my mind, making me grab my head in frustration. "Dammit, unawesome Commie bastard, making me feel like shit..." I laid down, still hugging my knees to my chest, and tried hard to fall asleep.

As if.

What felt like hours passed and I was still lying awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the previous events. I glanced out the window and sighed. It was pitch black outside, and the storm was still raging like an angry sea. My room was lit only by the dim light that came off of a bedside lamp, making the shadows dark and long. The building was silent, leaving me to listen to my deep breathing that eventually evened out. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I groaned. Almost two a.m. and I still can't fall asleep. I knew that I wouldn't be resting until I got the answers to my questions, so being the awesome brave person that I am, I got up and trudged to the door, slowly turning the knob. His room is a couple halls from mine, so I buried my hands into my sweater pockets and slowly walked to the dreaded door, my head pounding behind my ribs. I still felt like he was going to hurt me, like those dark purple eyes were going to turn cold and uncaring, and that his sincere sorry look had been a trick. Still, I had no way to know except to go there, so I managed to clear my mind until I was standing in front of the door itself.

My heart started going a million miles a second, sweat forming at the base of my neck. I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself that he wouldn't hurt me, and reached for the knob. To my surprise, I didn't even have to open the door.

The knob started to turn by itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**When a Commie and a Nazi meet Ch.4**

I am sorry! This took a bit longer than the others, but I've been busy with moving and schtuff! This is also kinda short, so I'll try to upload another one tomorrow! *Determined face* On wit te show~!

-*Ivan's pov*-

When Gilbert left me all alone on the floor, it took me a while to finally be able to gather myself and return to my room. There would be no use in going back to the meeting now, considering that there was only ten minutes of it left. I entered my room with a sigh. Why did Gil have to leave me alone like that? And after making me cry, too... What am I thinking? I am Russian; this shouldn't make me so emotional... I flopped down on my bed, wringing my scarf in between my fingers nervously. I'm not sure how much time passed, but it quieted considerably outside, the only noise being the harsh cries of the raging storm outside, which was almost like a lullaby to me. But I don't want to sleep... I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the white ceiling. White, like Gilbert's pretty hair...

This was getting me nowhere.

So I rolled over to my side, staring at the ground. The carpet was red...

It's getting ridiculous...

I groaned and finally rolled onto my stomach again, to be met with a black and red comforter. Black, like his pendant, and red like those eyes which were an open book for me to read at my leisure...

I really am hopeless, aren't I?

I spared a glance at the clock, wincing when I saw the time. 1:58 a.m... I stood up, wobbling a bit, before righting myself. Now would be a good time to go and talk to my boss about this storm. I opened the door, only to be met with the subject of my earlier thoughts. Gilbert had his hand on the doorknob with a completely shocked look. He slowly looked up at me, and I had to hold back a giggle; he looked so surprised, so shocked, like he hadn't planned on seeing me after opening my door...

What a silly boy, of course I'll be in my room.

I stepped aside and ushered him in, deciding that my boss could wait. And to my complete surprise, he stepped in, his unnecessarily large army boots silencing in the carpet.

"I... I need to talk to you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**When a Commie and a Nazi meet... Ch. 5**

Ermagerrrrrd~~ DANKEDANKE~! So followers make me happeh~ This took a long time, I know, Moving sucks and then I didn't have internet for a few days, so... Anyways, I have it now! Another note, the POV's are switching back and forth in this chapter. Enjoy~!

Gilbert's POV

"I... I need to talk to you!"

Gee Gil, smooth move, turned into the stuttering idiot, have you? Strike one up for the fucking awesomeness. That is, fucking awesomeness my ass...

So when I looked around, I was expecting something of a bear's cave, clothes strewn and furniture ripped up. What I didn't expect was something cleaner than West's room, bed made with the only messy thing being a bottle of vodka on the bedside table, and some papers on the desk. His room was themed in blood red and coal black, which threw me a bit off guard. There was only three pieces of furniture in the room: a couch, which was blood red, a bed, which was black with a red and comforter, and a crimson carpet. The only other colors were the ceiling and the walls, which were white. But then I saw something else on his desk. A splash of color in his otherwise depressing room somehow made me shiver. Three sunflowers, proudly displayed in a clear vase, were on his desk. I frowned, momentarily forgetting just who's room this was.

Until said Russian bastard decided to put one of his hands on my shoulder...

I yelped (in a totally awesome and manly way) and jumped away from his touch. Idiot, doesn't he know that no one's allowed to touch me? Not even West...

Ever since the end of the cold war, any sort of contact, be it flesh-to-flesh, clothes-to-flesh, or flesh-to-clothes, has made me feel like vomiting. Lud said that he didn't know why, so I've taken to blaming it on the commie. Probably is his fault, he's the one who took away some of my awesomeness! And he didn't even use it, he just crushed it!

I had to swallow the bile that formed in my throat unless I wanted that cheeky unawesome commie to know about my not-so-awesome-but-still-awesomer-than-him weakness. I clamped a hand over my mouth, sure that my skin was turning twice as pale as it usually was, which is pretty damn pale.

I didn't dare look at him or yell at him though. If I looked at him, I would see those terrible eyes again, and I'd probably run, and if I yelled at him he might touch me again, in a more painful way. So instead, I walked forward. Smug little bastard, I could hear him giggling his stupid Russian laugh...

Ivan's POV

It is very amusing to watch Gilbert. He didn't look like he was expecting what he saw, so he took a moment to look around, and I took that chance to examine him. He had lost weight, far too much weight. His cheeks weren't those chubby little puffs I used to squeeze when we were little anymore... His eyes were also shockingly different, horrifyingly different. What happened to the bright crimson of spilt blood on freshly fallen snow? The passion of flames, burning with pride and confidence? It had dulled now, to the point where it was almost pink. Why though? Was he really this scarred? It made me feel terrible, terribly terrible, because I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who caused this...

So, since I wanted to again apologize (hopefully he won't run away this time...!), I placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Now, I know that many people fear me (though I'm not so sure why...). Gilbert must've been a special case, because even Raivis didn't used to react like this. He made a strange noise, like the one my cat made when it was shot, and jumped away. I was very confused; it was just a touch to the shoulder, so why..?

One look to his face told me why. He looked like he was about to vomit. Ah yes, I think I remember reading something about this once, but I didn't think that nations could get it too, even ex-nations. It seems as though my li- the snowbunny, has Haphephobia, the fear of being touched.

Now I feel really sad... So like I do whenever I feel sad, I forced myself to laugh. Being sad isn't fun at all, so I have to be happy, da? Laughing is happy, so I try to laugh a lot. He didn't really seem so happy about it though, so I stopped. But I don't want to feel sad... I was surprised when he sat down on my bed. I expected him to hate anything that I had touched, but I didn't protest. I didn't sit beside him though, he would probably leave, and company was so nice...

"Da, alright. What did you need to talk about?"

A/N: Quickly, does anybody feel like I'm making the chapters too drawn out? I'm writing this as I go, so I don't have much of a main way I'm going in...


	6. Chapter 6

**When a Commie and a Nazi Meet Ch. 6**

Asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop –deep breath- Omyyyyyyyy~ Reviews~ Thanks you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorite and alerted! Even though I'm not 100% sure what the last two are, I still feel happy XD Mien Gott, now I'm using emoticons... Anywhoooo~ This chappie is pretty short, I know, But! I'm getting another one uploaded either in a few hours or tomorrow, or maybe not even an hour. I'm on a roll! Kay, long note, I ramble too much, on with the show! Enjoy, then review and do the other things!

Gilbert's Pov:

"Da, alright. What did you need to talk about?"

I know that his question shouldn't have thrown me off as much as it did, but it knocked me back to reality. What _did_ I need to talk about? I sat there for a few minutes, pondering (awesomely, mind you) about what I needed to ask.

"I... I need to talk about..."

Well, I know what I want to ask now, but I don't know how to ask it...

"You... Why did you follow me?!"

He looked really surprised at that, which made me feel pretty good about myself actually, because I managed to throw off the unthrowable. He then looked all confused, or I think he did. It's hard to tell confused and surprised apart without meeting someone's eyes, and that's no-man's land.

"Why did I...? Oh, you mean _that_..."

He frowned (I think...) and then said, "Well... What Rus- What I did actually, was very bad and mean... I think?" He sighed, sounding a bit upset. "Maybe I should have stayed in my country, da?"

Oh... Oh _now _he's realizing it. After my country was destroyed, after all the trauma, after _every fucking thing_, and he's realizing it now.

Fuck.

"I think... I think I feel... Sorry? Yes, that's it... I am sorry, Prussia."

I flinched at the name. No one has called me Prussia in years. It's always been Gilbert or Gil or Gilly or something like that. Prussia seemed so... formal. I was called Prussia when I was still a nation, my own nation, not just East Germany.

I didn't really know how to answer to his apology. It was really weird for me. I always thought that if I were to ever meet him again, he'd be marching around in triumph.

Apparently not.

He can feel things, like remorse and sorrow... Can he? Or was he just putting this up as an act? I glared the ground at my jumbled thoughts, wringing my hands together. They itched for something, a knife, a shard of glass, anything that could bleed me to unconsciousness and let me leave this world.

I didn't have to do or say anything in the end. Ivan was the first to speak up after the thick silence.

"I really am, you know. But..." He went quiet, and I chanced a glance at him. He was staring at me, and when our eyes met, my heart stopped, I kid you not. Oh... Oh not this. My head is spinning just from seeing those very same eyes, the same ones that watched me suffer, the same ones that watched me fall.

But something about them... Something was different. They were no longer crazy like last time I saw them. They were sorry and sad, though it was restrained. I didn't really know how to feel. I mean, when someone who tortured you and so much worse says that they're sorry, how the hell would you react?

Yeah. Thought so.

My head was seriously hurting just from the memories that were starting in my head. I was starting to feel dizzy, that much I can remember. Really dizzy, like I'd just been punched in the face. Fear and exhaustion were starting to take over my senses, and paired came out as unconsciousness. I remember hearing something. Was that his voice?

Did he want to take me away from my brother again?

The world was starting to tilt to the side. There was an earthquake. Or was that just y mind? No, it was Ivan. Why was he walking towards me. No, get away, don't come close to me! I took a step back, trying to get away from him.

"Nien... Y-You... I don't..."

That was all I could get out before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**When a Nazi and a Commie Meet... Ch. 7**

Chappie seven! Enjoy!

Ivan's Pov:

This is very strange. I apologized to Prussia... He should be happy now, right? Why isn't he happy? Why does he still look so scared? More scared than before actually. If not for the situation, I would've found it cute...

But what really threw me off is when he started to waver.

"Hm? Prussia? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer me. He just kept staring off, his knees starting to tremble. It was very obvious that he was going to faint very soon.

Now that I think about it, neither of these things are really that odd. Well, they are, but not as odd as the fact that e was meeting my eyes. He hasn't met my eyes once since I've seen him during the time of the Berlin Wall. His eyes are so pretty when I can finally examine them, but they are not the same as before. Even when he's dazed, I can still tell that his eyes had lost some life, some color, some of him.

I snapped out of my own daze when he started to blink, taking a step towards him. "Gilbert, sit down! You are about to collapse! What happened?" He only took a step back. He mumbled something and I just barely heard it. I don't...? What does that mean? Does he not forgive me? That would be sad, so very sad... I didn't get to think about it much though. His body started to collapse, and my arms immediately shot out and caught him. I chuckled a bit; it's like he's a little princess...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I remembered that he was still unconscious, for no apparent reason. What if he was dying? The thought worried me greatly, so I set him back on the bed. I stood there dumbly for a few moments, just staring at him. What should I do? Should I call someone? I should cover him, right? I did just that, pulling his boots off and tucking the blanket over him. As I was doing that, I felt something sharp poke me. I frowned, ghosting my hand over his body.

There. Right there. Carefully, I grabbed the sharp object and pulled it out of his belt.

When it was in my hand, it took me a while to understand what it was. What... Why would he have this? He was sad enough to have this?

I gently picked up his wrist and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, staring at the exposed flesh. I don't believe it. I don't want to believe it! Where did those cuts come from? One of them even oozed out a bit of blood when I squeezed too hard. It was new, and untreated.

Silly, silly rabbit. When you get cut, you must dress the wound...

Did he do this himself? That would be sad. I like it better when my- when Prussia acts happy. I know he isn't happy, but still. I dropped the dagger from my hand, staring at it for a moment. How ironic; this was the very same knife that their old "fuehrer", Hitler, had bestowed upon him as a gift. The eagle on the Prussian flag was carefully carved in and painted over with black, then the paint was rubbed away a bit, giving it a nice rusted effect. The blade was steel, carefully handcrafted. Hard to find nowadays. But there was one small imperfection about it; the tip had dried blood on it.

Prussia's blood.

Nothing I can do about it now, I suppose. After all, I am the one who caused it... Right? Yes, I am...

So like any good Russian (We have those, right?) I walked to the washroom and dug around a bit before I came up with a first aid kit and walked back to Prussia. Maybe he has scars somewhere other than his wrists, but if I look, he might get scared.

I'd never touch him like that without his permission ever again, but this is Prussia we are talking of, right? So he would take it too far... I started to wrap up his wrists, quickly discovering just how many cuts there were. Some were old, some new, some were short, others wrapping around his wrist once or twice. Some were cut horizontally, some vertically. Some were deep, others, I could see, were very shallow. A few were even in strange shapes. One of them was a ragged circle, and upon staring at it for a moment more, I made sense of the squiggly lines and chuckled.

Prussia tried to make a cornflower on his arm...

There were also other shapes, but I couldn't really make any sense of them. It was sad though; the scars didn't stop until his elbows, so now there was white gauze wrapped all the way up to his bony elbows.

Bony... He was rather bony, wasn't he? Far too thin. Was he starving himself or is this just an affect of having his nation taken away from him? And was he supposed to breath so lightly while he slept? Wasn't he supposed to sleep with heavy breaths, not short gasps?

How much have I hurt him?


	8. Chapter 8

**When a Nazi and a Commie Meet... Ch. 8**

IWILLNOTBOREYOUWITHALONG AUTHOR'SNOTEJUSTREADPLEASE.

Danke~! Enjoy this chappie! Review please! I have Russia and I'm not afraid to use him! Gott, something's seriously wrong with me...

Gilbert's Pov:

There was something really weird happening. I was sitting with my brother, talking to him. About what, I'm not so sure. Suddenly, I couldn't see him. There was a wall, a stone wall, and it got bigger in front of me, until it was towering above me. I backed away, a sense of dread filling me. This was too familiar... Where's my bruder?! Before I could think too much on the topic, however, there was a hand on my shoulder, a big hand. I looked up, horrified, to see Russia staring at the wall with his trademark creepy as hell smile. "It's so nice, da?" No words can describe how I felt. I opened my mouth and let out an ear curdling scream.

Waking up was also a blur. It was silent, but scary. I shot up, eyes wide open, and quickly rubbed away the tears. Location, what's my location...

I looked around, where the hell am I now?! Wait a minute... I'm in Russia's room, aren't I?! Looking up quickly confirmed that, as said commie was looking at me in confusion. Or was that worry? I made sure not to meet his eyes this time, the memory of how I ended up unconscious coming back to me now.

"Prussia? Are you okay?"

I cringed at his tone. He sounded worried... But I refuse to fucking believe that he actually worried about me!

"I'm fine, why the hell do you care?"

Yeah, why_ does_ he care? I'm just a broken Nazi to him, right? Why does he give a damn?

"You were yelling..."

Shit...

I pulled my arms around my body, trying to think. But I couldn't. When did the blanket get there? Did he cover me? Why? And...

MIEN GOTT!

I never wrap my wrists up! When did that happen?! I guess he noticed the (awesome) horror on my face, because the bastard giggled.

Yeah, you heard me. He giggled, the scariest giggle I have ever heard in my whole life.

"I saw that one of them was still open, so I wrapped them up. Did you not want that?"

I swallowed heavily. He saw? Was he looking me over? Wait, he touched me? Duh, how did I get on the bed then? Still, the thought unnerved me. Usually, when I pass out, Ludwig takes me to my bed and covers me, and then he leaves, because he know that I'll want to cut when I wake up. And seeing these bandages made me want to do it more than ever.

It reminded me of one of the reasons why I didn't use bandages. They were too easy to feel, and made me constantly want to cut.

"No," I mumbled, scratching his wrists. "If I wanted them, I would've put them..."

Maybe I should go back to my room now? I glanced at the clock and winced. Half past four. It's already tomorrow.

I stood up, rubbing my wrists. "I-I have to go now." Great, now I'm stuttering again. Before he could say anything that would make me want to stay, I hurried out of the room and ran back to my own room, locking the door.

As I leaned against the door, I thought about what just happened. I just wanted to visit him, and I end up having a whole scenario at his house? Sighing, and reached to my belt for my knife, wrists and legs throbbing. But there was one problem.

It wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 9

**When a Commie and a Nazi Meet... Ch. 9**

Just gonna leave this here~

_Even if I say, it'll be alright, still I hear you say, you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive, maybe it'll turn out alright, 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late... –Adam Gontier, former lead singer of Three Days Grace, song: Never Too Late, AKA their most awesome and inspirational song that saved my life (sorta)._

I miss my favorite singer being in my favorite band...

Random time waster is random...

Anyways, I think I forgot to add this: you guys are allowed to request anything you want me to change about this story. Seriously, everything will be at least taken into consideration. Now, on with the show~!

Ivan's Pov:

When Gilbert got up to leave, I almost pouted. Well, actually I did pout, but that's beside the point. I was just going to ask him to stay, because company, awake or not, was very pleasant, but he was gone before I could say anything. I sighed, laying back on my bed, listening intently. I heard his door slam, he could still shut that hard with how sickly he'd gotten?

I rolled over, and instantly yelped in pain, sitting up. What...? Gilbert left his knife here?

He did.

I picked it up, carefully, and turned it over in my hands. It really was delicate, but I couldn't return it to him now, it is very late and coming to him so late would not be nice. He must be tired. Silly rabbit, something this precious should stay with you at all times!

But we have a meeting in half an hour, so maybe I can give it to him then. Yes, I can just slip it to him or something, assuming that he won't try to run away this time.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Maybe I can get a bit of sleep in the meantime...

Setting the knife down on the bedside table, I stood back up. My scarf tumbled to the floor, revealing what I strived so hard to hide while I changed.

Something strange happened with my body. Most nations get scars all over their bodies to indicate the wars that they've had. However, for me, the scars centre mostly on and around my neck. It's covered in lines, like Prussia's neck. Also like his neck, some were in different shapes. The soviet star, a rough wall, and very faint traces of the flags of several countries.

Including Prussia.

His was at the base of my collarbone, and the one that I tried to hide the most. It was very faint, almost silvery, and the eagle was hard to make out, but if you stared at it for long enough, then even an idiot could make it out.

At least, that's what I think.

Quickly, I undressed and pulled on more comfortable clothes, because sometimes, my thick coat wasn't very comfortable at all. Lying down, I went through the events that had just happened, the knife still being examined in my hand. It brought a smile to my face. Gilbert had spoken to me without trying to run away or screaming or anything. Well, he did pass out, but still...

I shrugged it off and set the knife on the bedside table, closing my eyes.

That was the worst sleep I had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

**When a Commie and a Nazi Meet... Ch. 10**

I'm so sorry! For any other Arabic speakers out there... ASIF!

I already had this chapter typed out, and I was gonna post it the next day, but then my laptop had some weird things happen to it, so I couldn't really do anything on it, so sorry! And thank you to the person who checked up on me! That made me feel LOVED. Anyways, I made this chapter longer now, I combined two chapters actually, so please enjoy!

BY THE WAY! Speaking of Arabic speakers, I sincerely apologize if any of my spelling or grammar is off, as English is my second language, and Arabic is very different from English. OH! And since I'm too lazy to go back, in the last chapter, it should've said Prussia's wrists, not his neck.

ON WITH THE SHOW! I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Gilbert's POV:

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, Commie bastard..." I mumbled (awesomely) to myself as I sliced the glass shard across my wrist. The bandages had already been thrown to the floor by my awesome self, because they were not worthy of my awesomeness.

Yeah. I'm just that awesome.

Anyways, since I don't have my knife, I'm using one of my bottles. Alcohol helps with wounds anyways, doesn't it? I doubt that that stupid Russian will ever give me back my knife, anyways.

I checked the clock on the wall. "Sheisse, ten minutes until the meeting," I mumbled, setting the bloodied glass down. I flicked my gaze down to the bandages, then to my wrist. Should I...? I mean, I don't usually, but they_ were _really, really bloody.

A knock on my door made me jump. "Bruder, come on, we need to get going!" called Ludwig's voice. He sounded cranky, probably due to the terrible coffee that this place has.

Quickly, I wrapped the bandages around my wrist and pulled my (awesome) Prussian coat on.

No, it is _not_ German. It's Prussian.

I quickly left the room, not caring that it was still a mess. So what? It's just gonna get dirty again.

"Bruder, are you okay? You don't look like you slept very well." He looked concerned, which I hated.

Yeah, I've got insomnia; I've had it for a long time now. I don't care. I'm still fine, what's a little less sleep going to do to someone as awesome as me?

"I'm fine. Sheesh, stop worrying so much, it might kill you," I said monotonously, rubbing my eyes. Ludwig's eyes widened and he pointed at my wrist, knowing better than to touch me.

"Bruder, why are you wearing bandages? I thought you said that you hated them..."

I stiffened. "No reason, I just wanted to," I mumbled. I don't really want to tell anyone what happened. That would be plain fucking weird.

"Let's just go to the meeting, didn't you say that we were going to be late?" I said in a hurry, starting towards the meeting room. He can't know.

Ivan's POV:

I woke up in a panic. I just had the strangest dream where I accidentally killed Gilbert in the time of the Berlin wall.

Horrifying.

I shot up and stared at the clock. "I'm late..." was all I had time to mumbled before I quickly got up and started to throw my clothes off, then pulled my pants and coat on, then my scarf, and last of all my boots. I glanced out of the window for a moment and sighed. The storm still hasn't let out. Ah well, I suppose I can't really do anything about it. Though it is making me feel very stiff and cranky.

I chuckled and made sure to grab Gilbert's knife before I left, making sure to lock the door. The meeting room is in the hotel, obviously, so at least I won't have to leave the hotel and go out into the cold weather. Just because I am Russia, doesn't mean I like the cold. It brings back very bad memories of the twentieth century. Too much happened back then, and even now.

Too many wars. And none of the other countries are really doing very much to stop them.

I shook my head. I should be happy! I am living in the most peaceful era in history! Supposedly...

I stepped into the meeting room quietly. The other countries weren't all here yet. Of course, there was still five minutes.

All those nations, why do they always have to be so late and unorganized? Why can't they come early so that we can start the meeting already?

I took my seat beside my two sisters. Bela was sleeping on the table, having been sick for the last week, and my big sister was looking over her notes from the last meeting. Not much I can do now other than wait...

I glanced around the room to see who was already here. England, the Baltic countries, Belgium, China, Japan, pretty much all the Asian countries, Egypt, Greece, Turkey, Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, C-

Wait. Prussia was already here?

He was, he was also dozing on the table. Wait, no he is not. Upon closer inspection, I realized that he is actually just laying his head down. He hadn't noticed me coming in, but his brother had, and now I had a German glaring dagger at me. I smiled.

Okay, he's not glaring anymore.

I shifted my gaze back to Prussia. He was staring at the wall beside himself, his arms circling around his head. I could see that his coat was a few sizes too big on him, probably from me as well...

It made me wonder, when was the last time that he had let himself have a decent meal? Prussia was probably starving himself, it seemed all too much like something he would do.

Maybe when I give him back his knife, I'll ask him. But right now, Germany was standing up, meaning that the meeting was just about to start.

1,002 WORDS!


	11. Chapter 11

**When a Commie and a Nazi Meet... Ch. 11**

Hello! I have noticed that I may have said in some previous chapters that this is called When a Nazi and a Commie Meet... ... Sorry! That's not correct, eh? Anywhooo~ just clearing that up~ I own nothing, by the WAY~! Those who didn't know, because I didn't write it in the description of the story, this story IS rated M for Mature Audiences because it will (or already did) contain self-harm, abuse, sexual themes, blood, gore, not so accurate historical accurateness, and an overload of PURE AWESOMENESS. Thanks to those reviewing, faving, and alerting! On with the show! Starting with Russia's pov for someone who commented on liking it~!

Russia's POV:

As Germany started the meeting, I kept my gaze on Gilbert. He wasn't moving very much at all, just shifting every now and then. He didn't even flinch when his brother sat back down, though he did slowly inch away from him and get closer to the Hungarian woman beside him, who was diligently taking notes.

I was just about to start taking notes myself, when suddenly, I got an eyeful of dulled, yet surprised red.

Rabbit is looking at me.

Prussia is looking at me.

Why is he looking at me? He wasn't supposed to look up...

So, I suppose that Russian mind tricks don't work, do they? I guess I just found that out the hard way...

Prussia's POV:

This is boring, oh so fucking _boring_! Seriously, I can't wait until the usual fight breaks out and I can get the hell out of here. I haven't looked anywhere other than the stupid wall in this stupid room, so I can only guess who else is here. After my brother finally finished his less-than-awesome droning and sat down (I had to move away a bit, he was sitting too close for comfort), I decided to look up.

Oh my God, so exciting.

It should be a movie. 'The Adventures of the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and "Looking Up."'

Why is my life so miserable that I think of strange things like that?

Anyways, what I did not expect when I looked up was a face full of Russia. Okay, so staring at me is kinda creepy. Why would he be doing that? Wait a minute... If I didn't have my dagger then, then that means that I left it in his room, which means...

Fuck. I have to talk to him again. Seriously, is someone out to kill me?

Surprise spread across my face as I remembered this fact, and I quickly looked down again. My breathing had been off from holding the eye contact for a bit too long. I rested my head down again, closing my eyes this time. The bandages on my arms were getting itchy now, and made me want to cut so bad.

Oh hey, the room is starting to get chaotic. Just a little longer...

A/N sort of a cliffy? Sorry.


End file.
